That Ghost
by Dhabum
Summary: Last part is up/ '-')/Hyunwoo meminta bantuan Kihyun mantan kekasihnya, untuk menyampaikan pesan pada kekasih barunya/a ShowKi of Monsta X fanfiction by Dhabum/2shoot/YAOI/ShowKi slight Hyungwonho/RnR/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

a/n

Ini special buat bestie yang lagi ultah tanggal 13 Juli kemaren.. Selamat 21 tahun ya dedek biaahhhhh :*

Special buat yang uda baca ff sebelumnya :*

Special buat para reviewer tercintah.. :*

Special buat semua ShowKi shipper yang ngerti bahasa Indonesia :*

Special buat yang galau gara2 X-CLAN origin T.T

Ide nya pasaran kayaknya.. Tapi nikmatin aja yahhh.. Masih belajar soalnya XD

Happy reading :D

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen ai**

 **.**

 **typos/no eyd/OOC**

 **romance/fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

ShowKi

Son Hyunwoo X Yoo Kihyun

.

.

Monsta X member belong to them self

.

.

"Yoo Kihyun.. Ayo kita akhiri semuanya.." Kata Hyunwoo acuh.

"A-apa? Apa salahku ?" Tanya Kihyun sambil berkaca-kaca. "Apa karena aku hanya seorang yatim piatu yang miskin?"

"Aku.. Sudah tidak tertarik lagi padamu.."

'plak' sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Hyunwoo. Membuat ocehannya berhenti.

"Dasar brengsek.." Setelah berkata seperti itu Kihyun buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu, sempat terjatuh tapi dengan susah payah dia kembali bangkit dan terus berlari.

* * *

"Ya.. Kau yakin tidak ikut kami?"

Kihyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Tidak .. Terimakasih.." Acuhnya terus fokus pada komputer di depannya.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan Hyunwoo Hyunwoo itu?" Celetuk Minhyuk.

"Tentu saja tidak.." Jawab Kihyun bengis.

"Yaaa.. Jangan bilang kau trauma?"

"Trauma pantatmu.."

"Hei.. Ini sudah waktunya untuk move on Yoo Kihyun, Kau sudah dipromosikan sebagai manager,,"

"Sudahlah Minhyuk hyung, Kihyun hyung sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.." Sela Changkyun.

"Ish.. Iya iya Im Changkyun.. Pokoknya Yoo Kihyun.. Jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu.. Sudah waktunya kau mulai membuka hati.. Tunjukkan pada Hyunwoo kalau kau bisa bahagia walaupun tanpa dia.. Dasar laki-laki brengsek." Emosi Minhyuk. Setelah itu Changkyun menyeretnya pergi.

Seperginya Minhyuk dan Changkyun, Kihyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Melepas kacamata bulatnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. Sambil menatap langit-langit kantornya, pikiran Kihyun ikut berkelana jauh. Mengulas kembali kenangan indahnya bersama Son Hyunwoo. Orang yang pernah menjadi figur paling berharga di hidupnya.

 _flashback_

 _"Ki.. Apa kau tak takut berjalan sendirian melewati jalan ini?" Hyunwoo bertanya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kihyun._

 _"Tidak..." Jawabnya enteng sambil menggeleng. "Karena di sini gelap.. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat hal-hal yang mengerikan.." Terangnya._

 _"Tapi kan ini sangat bahaya.. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang-"_

 _"Di sini benar-benar aman hyuung.. Aku sudah 23 tahun tinggal di sini dan selama itu juga aku melewati jalan ini .." Sela Kihyun sebelum Hyunwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

 _"Baiklah-baiklah.. Ku akui meskipun kau pendek.. Tapi cukup berani,," ujar Hyunwoo sambil mengacak rambut kecoklatan Kihyun._

 _"Aku hanya tujuh sentimeter lebih pendek darimu hyung.." Kihyun merengut._

 _"Iya-iyaaa.. Mulai sekarang.. Aku akan selalu mengantarmu pulang hm.. Akan kupastikan kau selamat sampai di rumah.."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Tentu..."_

* * *

"Yoo Kihyun-ssi.."

Kihyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat salah seorang rekan kerjanya memanggil namanya.

"Ya-yaa Hyojung-ssi.."

"Ah.. Kukira kau kerasukan setan.. Kuperingatkan ya.. Jangan pernah melamun saat sedang sendirian di kantor seperti ini.. Apalagi kau sendirian.." Hyorin berujar misterius.

"Hyojung unni.. Sudahlah jangan membicarakan hal-hal aneh lagi.." Dasom berujar sambil berusaha menarik lengan sahabatnya itu. "Kihyun ah.. Kau bisa mengabaikan omongan unniku.. Kau tau kan dia agak.. Aneh.." Dasom membuat gestur lucu saat mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

"Ehm.. T-tentu.. Hati-hati di jalam Dasom-ah.. " Entah kenapa bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar perkataan Hyojung yang lumayan mengerikan -menurutnya.

'Ukh.. Apa sih yang kau fikirkan Yoo Kihyun.. Sadarlah...' Batin Kihyun sambil membereskan meja kerjanya.

Dengan lesu Kihyun memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan pulang. Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor tempatnya bekerja, hanya membutuhkan kurang lebih lima belas menit saja untuk mencapai rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki.

Saat melewati jalan gelap yang memang selalu dilewatinya, bulu kuduk Kihyun tiba-tiba saja meremang.

"Huh.. Kenapa dingin sekali.." Lirih Kihyun sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Mengeratkan mantel tebal yang dipakainya, namun dinginnya angin malam masih terasa menusuk kulitnya.

"Yoo Kihyun.."

Kihyun tersentak kaget saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Setelah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke depan dan kebelakang, namun Kihyun tidak melihat satu pun orang di jalan ini. Dan entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih kencang.

"Ayolah Yoo Kihyun.. Sudah 26 tahun kau melewati jalan ini.." Bisik Kihyun pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah jika sampai di rumah nanti aku akan langsung tidur.. Haha.. Haha.." Hiburnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kiki-ah.."

Kihyun mematung. Tidak ada orang lain selain dia yang memanggilnya Kiki.

"Ah.. Aku pasti salah dengar.." Monolognya lagi sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kiki-ah,, Yoo Kihyun.."

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya Kihyun takut-takut sambil melangkah mundur. Keringat sebesar biji jagung jatuh melewati pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Kihyun memutar kepalanya kebelakang, di sana tepat di persimpangan jalan yang sialnya sangat gelap Kihyun melihat sesosok tubuh tinggi.

"Eommaaaaa!" Tanpa pikir panjang Kihyun mulai lari terbirit meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Kihyun mengerjapkan matanya. Menghalau sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah tirai yang tertiup angin.

"Huh.. Semalam itu.. Mimpi apa bukan ya? Sosok itu.. Hantu atau stalker?" Gumam Kihyun sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ah.. Entahlah.. Aku pasti stress berat.." Ujarnya sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

'Kryukk~'

"Sial.. Aku lapar.." Dengan malas Kihyun bangkit dari kasur empuknya.

Memakai hoodie abu-abu dan celana tryning santai, Kihyun pergi berbelanja ke pasar swalayan terdekat. Setelah membelanjakan uangnya untuk membeli keperluan yang dibutuhkannya Kihyun segera kembali menuju apartemen minimalisnya.

Tiba di apartemen sederhana yang hanya ditinggali seorang diri itu, Kihyun memasukkan barang belanjaannya. Tersenyum hangat saat melewati foto mendiang ayah dan ibunya yang terpajang di ruang tamu.

"Kiki-ah..."

Kihyun mendelik. "Siapa itu?!" Serunya panik.

"Ini.. Aku.."

"Hyun..woo hyung.." Ucapnya tak percaya melihat sosok Hyunwoo berdiri di samping foto keluarganya.

* * *

Lututnya lemas seketika. Matanya melebar tak percaya melihat foto Hyunwoo terpajang di sebuah rumah duka.

"Hyunwoo Hyung.." Lirihnya. Setetes air mata menetes jatuh setelah membentuk garis lurus di kedua pipi putih Kihyun.

"Kihyun ah.. Kau menangisi.. Aku?" Tanya Hyunwoo yang berdiri tepat di samping Kihyun.

Buru-buru Kihyun mengusap air matanya kasar. "Dalam mimpimu.. Kau fikir aku bisa tertipu dengan permainan murahanmu?" Semprotnya pada Hyunwoo. Kihyun sendiri bahkan tidak sadar saat orang-orang mulai memamdangnya aneh.

"Lihat.. Orang-orang melihatmu dengan aneh..." Bisiknya Hyunwoo tepat di teling Kihyun.

"Ahjumma.. Anda bisa melihat temanku kan?" Kihyun bertanya asal pada seorang yang lewat. "Ahjussi.. Anda lihat kami berdua kan?" Kihyun tidak menyerah. Dia terus menanyakan pertanyaan serupa pada setiap orang yang lewat. Menghiraukan pandangan aneh dan iba orang yang ditanyainya.

"Yoo Kihyun-ssi.."

"Oh.. Hyojung-ssi.."

Hyojung melangkah perlahan menuju tempat Kihyun berada. Hyojung menghentikan langkahnya tepat lima langkah dari tempat Kihyun berada. Melebarkan matanya saat menyadari aura kelam yang menyelimuti Kihyun.

"Kihyun-ssi.. Berhati-hatilah.." Kata Hyojung horor. Membuat tengkuk Kihyun meremang seketika.

""Siapa dia Ki?" Tanya Hyunwoo sambil melangkah mendekati Hyojung. Mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hyojung yang tidak bisa melihat dirinya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Hyojung reflek melangkah mundur. "K-kau harus berhati-hati.. Kau harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri.. Karena sesungguhnya semua terjadi karena dirimu.." Kata Hyojung lalu buru-buru meninggalkan Kihyun.

"Yaa.. Yoo Kihyun! Tunggu aku.." Hyunwoo mengejar Kihyun yang tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya.

Hyunwoo terus saja mengikuti Kihyun kemanapun pemuda itu pergi. Namun untungnya hantu Hyunwoo itu masih tahu diri untuk tidak mengikutinya masuk ke dalam bilik toilet. Sempat terkejut saat mendapati Hyunwoo yang sudah berdiri begitu Kihyun membuka bilik toilet. Namun Kihyun segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan berjalan menuju westafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Jadi.. Bantu aku yaaa..." Pinta Hyunwoo.

"Bantu apa?" Tanya Kihyun sambil mencuci tangannya. Menelan ludahnya kasar saat cermin di depannya hanya memantulkan dirinya seorang. Padahal sosok Hyunwoo sekarang sedang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Bantu aku bertemu kekasihku.. Agar aku bisa pergi ke surga.." Terang Hyunwoo enteng.

'nyut' entah kenapa Kihyun merasakan ngilu di sudut hatinya.

"Tidak mau.. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot membantumu?" Kihyun melemgos pergi meninggalkan Hyunwoo.

"Ya... Yaa... Kenapa suka sekali meninggalkan aku.." Hyunwoo mengejar Kihyun. "Ayolah Kiki-ah.. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku.. Aku sudah berkeliling meminta bantuan pada semua orang.. Tapi jangankan membantu.. Melihatku saja mereka tidak bisa.. Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku Kiki-ahh.." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tidak mau.. Dan berhenti memanggilku Kiki.. Itu sangat menjijikkan.." Sergah Kihyun tidak terima.

"Kiki-ah.. Kiki-ah.. Kiki baby.. Aku akan selalu menganggumu dan memanggilmu Kiki sampai kau mau membantuku.." Tantang Hyunwoo sambil memamerkan seringainya.

"Terserah saja.." Ujar Kihyun sambil terus melangkah, mengabaikan Hyunwoo di belakangnya.

Sepertinya Hyunwoo benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Terbukti selama seminggu ini dia selalu mengikuti Kihyun kemanapun pemuda itu pergi. Kihyupun berhasil untuk mengabaikan Hyunwoo. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai jengah juga dengan kehadiran Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo mulai berulah. Mulai dari menampakan diri dengan keadaan yang menyeramkan dan membuat Kihyun ketakutan. Sampai pernah suatu hari Hyunwoo mengikutinya saat mandi.

"Yaaa! Apa kau gila? Kau mau ikut ke kamar mandi hah? Dasar mesum!" Kihyun memaki Hyunwoo yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kamar mandi. Untung saja dia masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Huh.. Apa peduliku.. Kau terus saja mengabaikanku,, ayo mandilah.. Abaikan aku juga kali ini.." Ucap Hyunwoo enteng.

"Arghh baiklah-baiklah.. Aku akan melakukan apapun kemauanmu.. Biarkan aku mandi dengan tenang..." Ucap Kihyun susah payah menahan amarahnya. "Keluarrrr!" Suaranya yang melengking bahkan bisa membuat telinga Hyunwoo mendengung.

* * *

"Jadi.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kihyun mulai menginterograsi Hyunwoo. Mumpung hari ini adalah akhir pekan, dia bertekat untuk mendedikasikan hari liburnya untuk mengirim Hyunwoo ke surga.

"Pergilah ke apartemenku.. Dan caritahu siapa kekasihku.." Jelas Hyunwoo dengan serius.

"Ya.. Tak bisakah kau hanya memberitahuku nama dan tempat tinggalnya saja? Sangat merepotkan jika aku harus bermain-main di rumahmu dulu"

"Bodoh.. Kalau aku tau siapa kekasihku apa kau fikir aku akan membuang-buang satu mingguku yang berharga untuk membujukmu.." Ketus Hyunwoo. "Aku.. Tidak mengingat namanya.. Bahkan wajahnyapun aku tidak ingat.. Yang aku tahu hanya aku harus bertemu dengannya dan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum aku pergi ke surga" Hyunwoo menjelaskan dengan suara yang maikin lirih.

"Huh.. Baiklah.. Aku akan pergi ke apartemenmu.." Jawab Kihyun sambil membereskan sisa sarapannya. "Tapi tunggu.. Kau tidak lupa kan dimana tempat tinggalmu.?" Tanya Kihyun horor.

"Tenang saja.. Aku masih mengingat semua tentang diriku dengan sangat jelas"

* * *

"Mengingat semua tentang diriku.. Pantatku.." Cibir Kihyun sambil. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat password rumahmu sendiri.. Son Hyunwoo?" Sindirnya. "Argh.. Terserah.. Aku tidak tahu lagi.."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku mengingat password rumahku Ki.."

"Dasar sudah menjadi hantu.. Masih saja pintar bersilat lidah.. Sudahlah angka apa lagi yang harus kucoba.. Atau tanggal.. Ulang tahun.. Ke..kasihmu.."

"Ah.. Coba 1307"

Kihyun pun memasukkan angka 1307. Bersorak dalam hati saat pintubyang sudah hampir satu jam diotak-atik olrhnya akhirnya terbuka.

"Heol.. Apa 13 juli adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihmu?"

"Bukan.." Jawab Hyunwoo enteng sambil melengos dari hadapan kihyun.

"Dasar.. Merepotkan.."

Begitu memasuki apartemen Hyunwoo, Kihyun sibuk melihat-lihat rumah mantan kekasihnya itu. Tidak banyak yang berubah semenjak terakhir kali Kihyun datang ke rumah ini. Tetap rapi, bersih dan terlihat nyaman ditinggali. Hanya saja yang berbeda adalah banyaknya kardus dan barang-barang Hyunwoo yang sudah di pak, siap dipindahkan -mungkin oleh keluargaya.

"Kihyun ah.. Kemarilah.." Hyunwoo berteriak dari kamarnya.

Dengan berlari kecil Kihyun melangkah menuju tempat Hyunwoo berada.

"Tolong ambilkan itu.." Hyunwoo menunjuk sebuah box kayu yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam kardus.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Kihyun segerra mengeluarkan kotak kayu tadi.

"Bukalah.."

Kihyun pun membuka kotak kayu tadi. Di dalamnya ada sebuah album foto dan sebuah kotak bludru berwarna hitam. Kihyun menelan ludahnya susah saat menyentuh kotak bludru tadi. Tahu benar apa isinya, tapi setitik perasaan tidak rela menggerayangi hatinya saat menyadari siapa pemilik kotak tadi.

Untuk mengusir kegalauan hatinya, Kihyun beralih menyentuh sebuah foto album yang ada di kotak itu. Saat membuka halamat pertama, hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat potret Hyunwoo yang tengah bahagia merangkul seorang pemuda berwajah tirus.

'Pasti dia' batin Kihyun pahit.

"Dia kah? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Kihyun pada Hyunwoo. "Ah kau bahkan menuliskannya di sini.. Chae Hyungwon? Benar?"

"Ah.. Sepertinya iya.. Aku.. Juga tidak yakin.." Jawab Hyunwoo ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya.. Bahkan bagaimana aku bisa mati pun.. Aku tidak ingat.." Jawan Hyunwoo sedikit frustasi.

"Sudahlah.. Aku yakin pasti Chae Hyungwon inilah kekasihmu.." Hibur Kihyun. "Jadi.. Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini? Apa kau ingat dimana dia tinggal?" Tanya Kihyun. Melawan gejolak dalam dirinya sendiri.

Hyunwoo menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Hmm.. Coba kulihat.. Sepertinya aku tau dimana kalian mengambil foto ini" Kihyun mulai berfikir saat merasa familiar dengan latar belakang foto Hyunwoo dan Hyungwon. "Ah.. Ahhhhh benar kan akuu tahu cafe ini!" Pekiknya semangat membuat Hyunwoo sedikit terkaget. "Ahhh.. Ini cafe langganan Minhyuk dan Changkyun. Teman sekantorku.. Ku rasa mereka bisa membantu"

* * *

"Minhyuk ah! Minhyuk-ahh!". Kihyun menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Minhyuk dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. "Yaahhh dasar pemalas... Buka pintunya monyeet!" Geram Kihyun.

"Ya Tuhan.. Siapa orang gila yang mengganggu hari liburku yang berharga ini?!" Dari dalam terdengar suara cempreng Minhyuk yang sibuk mengumpati penggangu hari liburnya.

'Klek'

"Lee Minhyuk.. Yaaa.. Lihat foto ini.." Kihyun langsung saja menyodorkan foto tadi pada Minhyuk yang matanya masih tertutup. "Kau tau kafe ini kan? Ini kafe di dekat kantor kita bukan?"

"Oh.. Kihyun ah.. Ada apa pagi-pagi sekali?" Minhyuk berkata sambil mengucek matanya. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan selimut masih menyelimuti tubuhnya yang setengah menyembul dari pintu.

"Ish.. Aku sedang buru-buru tahu.. Ah sudahlah.. Jawab saja pertanyaanku.. Kau kenal pemuda yang ada di foto ini?" Sekali lagi Kihyun menyodorkan foto itu pada Minhyuk. Kali ini malah makin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Minhyuk mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "Tentu saja, dia mantanmu kan? Yang membuatmu trauma sehingga tidak bisa berkencan sampai sekarang.." Jawab Minhyuk enteng.

"Yaaaa! Tutup mulutmu" Kihyun membekap mulit ember Minhyuk. "Maksudku pemida yang satunya.." Bisiknya sedikit mengancam.

"Yaaaaa! Lepaskan tangan kotormu!" Dengan kesal Minhyuk menghempaskan tangan Kihyun yang membekap mulutnya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku.." Desis Kihyun mengelap tangannya yang basah karena liur Minhyuk.

"Tunggu dulu.. Biarkan aku berfikir.." Minhyuk memperhatikan foto tadi. "Ahhh.. Aku tahu.. Huhh makannya wajah ini terdengar sangat familiar.."

"Kau tau? Kau tau alamatnya?"

"Demi apa kau tak mengenal Chae Hyunwon? Yoo Kihyun... Ya Tuhan.. Kau ini bekerja sebagai kepala editor majalah fashion.. Tapi kau tidak mengenal Chae Hyungwon?" Minhyuk berujar takjub akan kebodohan sahabatnya.

"Lihat-lihat.. Kau memang selalu berlebihan seperti ini.. Memangnya kalau aku tidak tau Chae Hyungwon aku bisa dipecat hah? Dan yaahhh! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." Kihyun mendengus sebal.

"Benar sekali.. Kau bisa dipecat kalau tidak tau siapa itu Chae Hyungwon.. Dia adalah model yang sangat terkenal dan sedang naik daun.. Dia itu top star Kihyun ah.. Top star.. Dia jelas-jelas berada di level yang jauuuuuh berbeda denganmu.." Terang Minhyuk sambil memandang remeh pada Kihyun. "Kalau dia itu bintang yamg bersinar terang di langit sana.. Kau itu hanya kerak bumi.. Paham? Bahkan orang-orang hanya akan melewatkan namamu yanh tertulis di artikel paling bawah.." Cemooh Mihyuk dengan kejam.

"Sudah puas menghinaku hahh?" Enteng Kihyun, namun jelas sekali jiwa naganya bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Hehe.. Maafkan aku.. Kau tahu kan bagaimana kepribadianku chagiya.. Hmmmm"

"Sudahlah.. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu.." Malas Kihyun. "Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" Kihyun langsung pada intinya.

"Bertemu? Kau fikir bertemu dengannya semudah memesan bibimbap di restoran china? Jawabannya adalah tidak.. Tidak akan pernah.." Minhyuk menggelemg-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ah tapi kalau tidak salah.. Lusa majalah kita akan melakukan pemotretan dengan Hyungwon.."

* * *

Mood Kihyun semakin memburuk sejak pertemuannya dengan Minhyuk pagi tadi. Sampai-sampai Hyunwoo enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Meskipun beberapa ingatannya hilang, namun Hyunwoo masih ingat untuk tidak menggoda Kihyun saat pemuda itu dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini.

Bukan, bukan kekasaran Minhyuk yang merusak mood nya. Dia sudah berteman selama lima tahun dengan pemuda Lee itu. Cukup untuk mengetahui dan memahami sifat luar biasa sahabatnya itu. Sejujurnya yang membuat mood Kihyun hancur adalah kenyataan bahwa Chae Hyungwon, saingannya -menurut hati kecilnya yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kihyun- adalah seseorang yang berkali-kali lipat lebih baik darinya.

"Jadi.. Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan top star itu?" Kihyun memulai percakapan di antara mereka.

"Entahlah.. Aku.. Tidak ingat.." Jawab Hyunwoo enteng.

"Apa.. Karena dia kau memutuskanku?" Lirih Kihyun. Berharap agar Hyunwoo tidak mendengarnya. Tapi Kihyun yakin sekali kalau Hyunwoo mendengar perkataannya yang tadi. "Lupakan saja.. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya.." Setelahnya Kihyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Meninggalkan Hyunwoo jauh di belakang

Sedangkan Hyunwoo yang tertinggal jauh di belakang Kihyun terlihat sedang memegangi dadanya. Merasakan denyutan sakit di dadanya yang sudah tidak memiliki detakan jantung lagi.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pemotretan Hyungwon. Kihyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk membawa Hyunwoo agar bisa bertemu dengan Hyunwon dan berharap pemuda itu bisa pergi ke surga setelah menyampaikan lamarannya. Kotak beludru tempo hari sudah berada di genggaman Kihyun.

Chae Hyungwon benar-benar seorang bintang. Tinggi badannya, wajahnya bahkan suaranya yang lembut pun benar-benar menunjukkan kalau dia seorang top star. Sediki kagum saat melihat betapa lihainya dia berpose di depan kamera. Pantas saja Hyunwoo melepaskannya dan lebih memilih Hyungwon.

"Dia sangat bersinar di depan kamera kan Ki?" Ujar Hyunwoo yang pandangannya tidak terlepas dari Hyungwon.

"Hmmm.." Balas Kihyun malas.

"Bibirnya sangat sexy~"

"Ya ya yaaaa.."

"Yah yahhh pemotretannya sudah selesai.. Cepat berikan cincin itu padanya..." Semangat Hyunwoo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk semangat ke arah Hyunhwon yang sepertina berjalan menuju ruang tunggu.

"iya iyaa.. Aku juga tahu.. Dasar cerewet.." Malas Kihyun sambil berjalan mengikuti Hyungwon. Untung saja dia bekerja di sini, jadi bermodalkan id card saja dia sudah beas mengakses tempat manapun.

"Permisi.." Sopan Kihyun sambil mengetuk pintu yang tidak tertutup itu.

"Yaa.." Suara lembut Hyungwon mengalun indah di telinganya. "Nugu-,,"

"Eoh.. Perkenalkan Yoo Kihyun.. Aku bekerja di majalah ini.." Kihyun memperkenalkan diri seraya memperlihatkan id card yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Ah Yoo Kihyun-ssi.. Sepertinya wajah anda tidak asing bagiku.." Hyungwon memasang pose berfikirnya yang lucu. "Oh ya.. Namaku Chae Hyungwon.." Tak lupa Hyungwon memberikan senyum ramahnya. "Hm.. Ada apa Kihyun-ssi?"

"Ah iya.. Aku datang kemari ingin menyampaikan pesan Hyun-"

"Eh.. Kau ada tamu?" Seseoran yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat Kihyun tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Oh.. Wonho hyung.. Kemarilah.. Kihyun-ssi.. Perkenalkan ini Shin Wonho.." Hyungwon memperkenalkan pemuda tadi pada Kihyun, "Kekasihku.." Jelas Hyungwon sedikit bersemu.

Kihyun melebarkan matanya terkejut, menoleh kaku pada Hyunwoo yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dan menemukan hantu itu sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"K-kalau begitu.. Aku permisi dulu.." Kihyun pun buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu.

Begitu Kihyun dan Hyunwoo sudah tidak di ruanganan Hyungwon lagi, Kihyun buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya mencari Hyunwoo. Namun nihil, Hyunwoo tidak ada di manapun.

"Son Hyunwoo di mana kau?" Kihyun yang mulai panik mulai mencari-cari Hyunwoo. Tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian karena teriakannya tadi.

.

.

To be Continue

* * *

Epilog

13 juli 2015

"Kenapa sepertinya senang sekali hari ini?" Tanya Hyunwoo begitu Kihyun duduk di hadapannya.

Kihyun merengut. "Hyung tidak tahu hari apa ini?"

"Memangnya hari apa?"

"Hari ini hari jadi kita yang ke empat.." Jelas Kihyun sebal.

* * *

Maafkan ide yang pasaran dan tulisan yang berantakan serta typo yang masih bertebaran Y.Y

Keep review ya manteman.. Biar semangat nulisnya

:D


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING!**

 **YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen ai**

.

typos/no eyd/OOC

romance/fantasy

.

.

ShowKi

Son Hyunwoo X Yoo Kihyun

.

.

Monsta X member belong to them self

.

.

previous

"Oh.. Wonho hyung.. Kemarilah.. Kihyun-ssi.. Perkenalkan ini Shin Wonho.." Hyungwon memperkenalkan pemuda tadi pada Kihyun, "Kekasihku.." Jelas Hyungwon sedikit bersemu.

Kihyun melebarkan matanya terkejut, menoleh kaku pada Hyunwoo yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dan menemukan hantu itu sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"K-kalau begitu.. Aku permisi dulu.." Kihyun pun buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu.

Begitu Kihyun dan Hyunwoo sudah tidak di ruanganan Hyungwon lagi, Kihyun buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya mencari Hyunwoo. Namun nihil, Hyunwoo tidak ada di manapun.

"Son Hyunwoo di mana kau?" Kihyun yang mulai panik mulai mencari-cari Hyunwoo. Tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian karena teriakannya tadi.

.

.

That Ghost part 2

by Dhabum

enjoy

.

.

"Son Hyunwoo di mana kau?"

Hyungwon sontak menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan Kihyun.

"Ada apa Won-ah?" Wonho tampak khawatir saat melihat wajah Hyungwon yang terkejut.

"Hyung.. Aku menemukannya" Hyunwon menatap Wonho dengan serius.

"Hm?" Tanya Wonho tak mengerti.

"Aku.. Menemukannya.. Meski sudah terlambat.. Aku.. Menemukan Yoo Kihyun.."

* * *

Minhyuk menatap penuh selidik pada Kihyun yang terlihat ogah-ogahan saat bekerja. Matanya memicing penuh kecurigaan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kihyun sedetil mungkin.

"Hmm.. Bagaimanapun bukankah ini sangat aneh.." Minhyuk mulai berjalan ke arah Kihyun sambil memegang dagunya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu heh?" Minhyuk menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja kerja Kihyun. Membuat Kihyun mendongak dan menatapnya tidak suka.

""Apa? Jangan menggangguku kalau kau masih ingin bernafas dengan tenang.." Ancam Kihyun yang sama sekali tidak menakuti Minhyuk.

"Lihat lihat.. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan kan?!" Sembur Minhyuk sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Kihyun.

"Ish.. Singkirkan jari-jari kotormu itu.." Kihyun menepis jari Minhyuk kasar yang berada di depan wajahnya.

"Huh.. Pasti benar kan? Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku? Tega sekali sih.. Kau tidak ingat persahabatan kita-" Minhyuk sudah akan membuat Kihyun bernostalgia dengan kisah persahabatan mereka bertiga selama bertahun-tahun itu, jika saja ponselnya tidak berdering

"Oh.. Hallo.. Changkyun-ah.. Yaa.. Bagaimana kabar Kang song- Apa?!" Pekik Minhyuk kaget. Bola matanya hampir saja menggelinding keluar, jika saja yang membuatnya bukan Tuhan. "Y-yaah maksudmu Hyunwoo? Son Hyunwoo sunbae?"

Tangan Kihyun yang sebelumnya sibuk menari-nari di atas keyboard itu mendadak berhenti saat Minhyuk menyebutkan nama Hyunwoo.

'klik' Minhyuk mengakhiri sambungan telfonnya.

"Kihyun-ah..." Minhyuk terlihat sulit untuk mengutarakan apapun yang dia fikirkan kini pada Kihyun.

"Wae?" Tanya Kihyun santai, hanya pura-pura tentunya. Percayalah, dalam hatinya Kihyun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membombardir Minhyuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai Hyunwoo.

"Kau tau kan sekarang Changkyun mengunjungi sekolah kita dulu?" Kata Minhyuk hati-hati.

"Ya.. Lalu?" Kihyun masih pura-pura tidak tertarik dengan terus mengetikkan sesuatu di atas keyboard.

"Kata Changkyun yang juga tahu dari teman-temannya.. Tunggu-tunggu.. Kau.. Masih ingat Hyunwoo sunbae?" Terang Minhyuk bertele-tele.

"Iya.. Aku mengingat orang yang memutuskanku.." Jawab Kihyun malas.

"Jangan terkejut.. Hyunwoo sunbae.. Dia.. Meninggal.."

Kihyun diam.

"Seminggu yang lalu.."

'Yaa aku tau.. Seminggu ini dia selalu mengikutiku..' Batin Kihyun.

"Dia.. Sakit parah sebelum meninggal.." Lirih Minhyuk.

Kihyun melebarkan matanya. Fakta jika Hyunwoo meninggal karena sakit baru diketahuinya lewat Minhyuk. Jujur itu membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Yah.. Aku tau kau membencinya.. Tapi tetap saja kalau begini.. Paling tidak kita harus melayat- Yaaa! Mau kemana kau?!" Ucapan Minhyuk terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja Kihyun pergi meninggalkan pekerjaanya dan dia begitu saja. "Yoo Kihyuun!?"

Kihyun memang berlari. Tapi dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tau harus pergi kemana. Hanya satu yang ada difikirannya. Dia harus menemukan Hyunwoo.

Sejak bertemu Hyungwon kemarin, Hyunwoo sama sekali tidak menampakkan dirinya. Dan lagi kenyataan jika Hyunwoo meninggal karena sakit parah membuat fikirannya semakin kacau.

* * *

Hyunwoo mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada pohon-pohon rindang dan beberapa tanaman yang tidak terawat di sini. Mungkin itulah yang membuat orang-orang enggan mendatangi taman ini.

Hyunwoo memegang dadanya. Berusaha menemukan debuman lirih yang dulu ada di sana

"Ah.. Benar.. Aku kan sudah mati.." Getirnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

Meskipun debuman itu tak bisa dirasakannya, tapi Hyunwoo masih bisa merasakan sesuatu seolah mencekiknya, sakit sekali.

"Huh.. Apa kau ingin membunuhku untuk yang kedua kalinya?" Gumamnya sambil mencengkeram dadanya kuat.

Sampai detik kemarin Hyunwoo memang benar-benar tidak banyak memiliki ingatan semasa hidupnya. Namun detik dimana ia bertemu Hyungwon tiba-tiba saja dan entah mengapa Hyunwoo mampu mengingat kembali hal-hal yang dia lupakan sebelumnya.

"Aku.. Maafkan aku.. Yoo Kihyun.." Lirih Hyunwoo sambil menekan perih di dadanya.

* * *

Kihyun masih mencari Hyunwoo. Matanya meneliti setiap sudut tempat yang temboknya dipenuhi dengan gambar-gambar yang menyenangkan. Tunggu dulu, bahkan Kihyun tidak tau di mana dia berada sekarang.

"Uh.. Di mana ini?"

Setelah mencari-cari ponselnya, Kihyun lalu berusaha mencari tahu di mana dia sekarang.

"Desa mural,, Ihwa?.." Dengan aplikasi yang ada di ponselnya, akhirnya Kihyun tahu kalau dia tidak hilang. "Tunggu dulu,, kalau ini Ihwa berarti ini tempat aku dan Hyunwoo.."

 _flashback_

 _"Kihyun ah.. Ambil foto ku di sini.." Hyunwoo berkata sambil memberikan dslrnya pada Kihyun._

 _Sambil mengangguk lucu, Kihyun menyambut benda kesayangan Hyunwoo. Setelah dirasa semuanya benar, Kihyun hampir saja menekan tombol di dslr itu, jika saja dia tidak menyadari sesuatu._

 _"Uh.. Bisakah kita berfoto di tempat lain saja? Apa-apaan tulisan itu.. 'before i die,,' menyeramkan." Rajuk Kihyun sambil menurunkan kameranya._

 _"Hm... Bukankah ini bagus? 'before i die.. I'll make you mine..'.." Canda Hyunwoo._

 _Kihyun menolehkan wajahnya, berniat untuk menutupi wajah memerahnya dari Hyunwoo._

 _"Bisa kau hentikan gombalanmu yang tidak bermutu itu?" Desis Kihyun jengkel._

 _"Hehe.." Hyunwoo terlihat bahagia sekali saat melihat Kihyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan saat ini. "Ayo.." Hyunwoo menggenggam erat tangan Kihyun, lalu mulai menjelajahi desa yang penuh mural itu._

"Kau.. Dasar pembohong.."

Entah bagaimana caranya Kihyun kembali ke tempat ini, tempat di mana dulu Hyunwoo menggombalinya. Dan sialnya Kihyun tidak meenganggap gombalan Hyunwoo sebagai gombalan semata. Tapi yang lebih sial lagi, Hyunwoo bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mewujuddkan gombalannya itu.

"Dasar pembohong.. Bodoh... " umpat Kihyun entah pada siapa. "Sial.. Kenapa mataku berair.." Cepat-cepat Kihyun mengusap setetes air di sudut matanya.

Lagi, Kihyun berada di sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahuinya. Sebuah taman yang sepi dengan banyak pohon ridang dan tumbuhan yang tidak terawat. Di salah satu bangku kayu usang, Kihyun menangkap figur yang sedari tadi dicari-carinya.

"Son Hyunwoo.."

Hyunwoo menoleh, mendapati Kihyun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak tahu kalau aku mencari-carimu dari tadi?" Sungut Kihyun begitu bisa mencapai Hyunwoo.

"Hm? Aku.. Tak apa.. Kenapa mencariku?" Tanya Hyunwoo sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apa menurutmu? Aku mencarimu karena takut kau bunuh diri saat tau Chae Hyunhwon memiliki kekasih.." Kihyun benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulutnya sendiri saat kata-kata biadab itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Begitu ya..." Balas Hyunwoo tanpa minat.

"Hei.. Jangan bilang kau mau bunuh diri? Kau masih-ah.. Tunggu sebentar.. Aku akan mengangkat telfon ini dulu.. Jangan pergi,, banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan.." Kihyun mewanti-wanti Hyunwoo saat dia sudah menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Halo.. Siapa?!-Chae Hyungwon-ssi?" Kihyun menatap Hyunwoo yang ada di sebelahnya takut-takut, penasaran dengan reaksinya saat mendengar nama Chae Hyungwon. Tapi Hyunwoo yang masih menatap tanaman liar di depannya seolah tak terpengaruh bahkan saat Kihyun menyebutkan nama Chae Hyungwon sedikit keras.

"Nde.. Chae Hyungwon-ssi.. Sekarang?... Baiklah.."

'klik' Kihyun memutuskan sambungannya.

"Aku.. Eum Chae Hyungwon ingin bertemu denganku.."

"Oh..." Balas Hyunwoo singkat, seolah tidak tertarik.

"Oh? Bukan itu yang aku harapkan Son-ssi.. " Jengkel Kihyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganya.." Ujar Kihyun semakin pelan. Bohong jika itu alasannya, karena Kihyun hanya tidak ingin Hyunwoo menghilang lagi dari pandangannya.

Hyunwoo hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Tidak. Kau.. Pergilah sendiri.."

Kentara sekali kekecewaan yang tersirat dari wajah Kihyun. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat pemuda itu membalikkan badannya. Mau tidak mau dia harus pergi tanpa Hyunwoo, sepertinya ada hal yang penting yang ingin disampaikan Hyungwon. Mungkin ini berhubungan dengan Hyunwoo yanng tidak bisa ke surga.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi du-"

"Sampai jumpa di rumah.." Hyunwoo memotong perkataan Kihyun.

"Y-ya.. Sampai jumpa di rumah.." Kihyun buru-buru membalikkan badannya. "Apa dia baru saja membaca fikiranku? Apa semua hantu bisa melakukannya?" Tapi meski berkata seperti itu, senyum manis masih tercetak di bibir tipis Kihyun.

* * *

Kihyun baru saja memasuki sebuah pintu coffeeshop saat dia melihat Hyungwon sedang melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Kihyun-ssi!"

Dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, Kihyun menghampiri Hyungwon yang duduk di pinggir jendela. Di tempatnya duduk, Hyungwon sudah ditemani Wonho.

Setelah mendudukkan diri dalam posisi yang nyaman, Hyungwon segera memesankan sepotong tiramisu dan caffe latte dingin. Kihyun mengangkat alisnya bingung, bagaimana Hyunhwon bisa tahu apa yang akan dia pesan.

"Oh.. Aku tahu makanan kesukaanmu dari Hyunwoo hyung." Jelas Byungwong yang melihat tanda tanya besar imajinasi di kepala Kihyun.

"O-oh.." Sejujurnya Kihyun tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa. Ingin langsung menanyakan tujuan Hyungwon memanggilnya kemari, tapi entah kenapa bibirnya kelu. Mereka bertiga terus saja diam sampai Kihyun memberanikan diri memulai obrolannya.

"Jadi.. Apa yang ingin kau katakan Hyungwon-ssi?"

"Hm.. Pertama-tama kau harus melihat ini dulu.." Sela Wonho sambil menyodorkan sebuah map coklat besar.

"Apa ini?" Kihyun sungguh tidak mengerti. Dengan ragu Kihyyn mulai membuka amplop tadi, setelah membaca isinya tak hanya yang bisa dimengerti Kihyun, karena kertas tadi berisi tulisan, kode dan lambang yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Perkenalkan dulu.. Karena kita belum sempat berkenalan dengan benar saat terakhir kita bertemu.. Kali ini aku akan memperkenalkan diri dengan benar.." Wonho nengulurkan tangannya pada Kihyun.

Setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas tadi, Kihyun menyambut uluran tangan Wonho.

"Yoo Kihyun, aku bekerja di Starship magazine sebagai kepala editor.."

"Aku Shin Wonho.. Ahli bedah saraf di Jaewo medical center.."

Kihyun sedikit terkejut saat tahu Wonho adalah seorang dokter. Jika dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya tidak sedikit orang yang mengira Wonho adalah model, sama seperti Hyunhwon.

"Kekasih Hyungwon sekaligus dokter Son Hyunwoo.."

'deg'

* * *

'Hyunwoo yaa.. Kau.. Di mana?' Kihyun rasanya ingin menangis saat tidak menemukan Hyunwoo di taman tadi.

'di mana dia?'

Kihyun mencari-cari Hyunwoo di setiap sudut taman yang sudah sangat tidak terawat.

"Hyunwoo hyung.. Jawab aku.."

'srak'

Kihyun buru-buru menuju sumber suara. Menjerit saat dia terjerembab karena sebatang dahan pohon yang luput dari pandangannya. Mengabaikan sebuah luka menganga di bagian lututnya.

Sambil berjalan terpincang-pincang Kihyun menyusuri taman yang dirasanya sudah hampir setara dengan hutan -saking tidak terawatnya.

"Hyunwo-yahhhh" jerit Kihyun, sangat berharap jika Hyunwoo mendengar jeritannya dan akan datang untung menenangkan Kihyun. Sementara wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mana.

"Sial.. Apa kau kabur lagi? Dasar pengecut.. Untuk apa kau susah-susah membentuk otot kalau menemuiku saja tidak berani.. Dasar brengsek.." Maki Kihyun. Kali ini berharap Hyunwoo akan marah mendengar makian Kihyun. Tapi apapun usahanya Hyunwoo sama sekali tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"Brengsek.." Kihyun jatuh terduduk. Memeluk lututnya sendiri untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat basah.

"Son Hyunwoo brengsek! Pengecut! Arghhhhh hiks.." Tangis Kihyun akhirnya pecah. "Sial.. Luka ini sakit sakit sekali.." Umpat Kihyun menatap nanar lututnya yang menganga dengan darah yang merembes di setiap bagian celananya. "sakit sekali.. Air mataku sampai seperti ini.." Lirih Kihyun sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

 _flashback_

 _"Aku Shin Wonho.. Ahli bedah saraf di Jaewo medical center.. Kekasih Hyungwon sekaligus dokter yang merawat Son Hyunwoo"_

 _"A-apa?"_

 _"Yang kau pegang.. Itu catatan kesehatan Son Hyunwoo.."_

 _"Maaf.. Tapi aku tak begitu mengerti dengan isi berkas ini.." Lirih Kihyun sambil meneliti setiap bagian catatan kesehatan Hyunwoo. "Alzheimer?" Kihyun sering mendengar nama penyakit ini. Setaunya ini adalah penyakit yang menyerang lansia, tapi kenapa Hyunwoo bisa?_

 _"Simtoma Alzheimer ditandai dengan perubahan-perubahan yang bersifat degeneratif pada sejumlah sistem neurotransmiter, termasuk perubahan fungsi pada sistem neural monoaminergik yang melepaskan asam glutamat, noradrenalin, serotonin dan serangkaian sistem yang dikendalikan oleh neurotransmiter..-"_

 _"Hyung.. Bisa kau menggunakan kata-kata yang bisa dipahami? Kau tau tidak semua orang belajar neurologi.." Sungut Hyungwon._

 _"Baiklah.. Maafkan aku.." Kata Wonho sambil memgacak surai Hyungwon. Membuat Kihyun sedikit iri, hanya sedikit._

 _"Alzheimer adalah sejenis sindrom yang mengakibatkan kematian sel-sel otak pada saat yang hampir bersamaan, sehingga otak tampak mengerut dan mengecil. Sehingga kemampuan fungsional otak menjadi semaki berkurang.." Jelas Wonho. "Dan Hyunwoo Hyung.. Sudah lama mengidap penyakit ini._

 _'jder' seolah ada petir di musim panas yang menyambar dirinya, Kihyun membatu._

 _"B-bagaimana bisa?" Gagap Kihyun. "Di usianya yang.." Kihyun tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya saat sesuatu mendesak keluar dari kerongkongannya._

 _"young onset alzheimer yang terjadi pada umur di bawah 60 tahun dengan prevalensi 1 dari 1000 orang. Dan sayangnya, Hyunwoo hyung adalah satu orang dari kemungkinan seribu orang yang tidak beruntung itu.." Jelas Wonho sedikit susah. Dia hanya bisa menatap iba pada Kihyun yang terlihat sangat putus asa._

 _"Tolong katakan kalau kau bercanda dokter.. Hyunwoo memutuskanku karena dia sudah bosan padaku?!" Kihyun hanya ingin dua orang di depannya ini mengiyakan pernyataannya saja. Dengan begitu dia maasih bisa melanjutkan kehidupannya dengan memegang teguh kebenciannya pada Hyunwoo._

 _"Maafkan aku.. Tapi aku berani bertaruh.. Hyunwoo hyung bahkan hanya bisa mengingat namamu sampai nafas terakhirnya.. Dia.. Bahkan tidak pernah melepaskan fotomu sekalipun.. " lirih Hyungwon sambil meremas tangan Kihyun. Mati-matian menahan air matanya yang sudah menggantung, siap untuk jatuh kapan saja._

 _"Tidak-tidak.." Kihyun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ini.. Bahkan dia ingin memberikan cincin ini padamu.." Keukeuhnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bludru dari dalam tasnya._

 _Melihat kotak yang sangat dikenalinya membuat Hyungwon tersenyum simpul. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih kotak bludru tadi, setelah membukanya dan mengelus pelan cincin dengan taburan permata itu, Hyungwon mengeluarkannya._

 _"Lihat ini.. SHW YKH.. SHW untuk Son Hyunwoo dan YKH untuk Yoo Kihyun.." Hyungwon meletakkan cincin itu dalam genggaman Kihyun setelah sebelumnya memperlihatkan inisial yang tercetak di bagian dalam cincin itu pada Kihyun. "Dia memang bodoh.. Andai saat itu aku tidak menyetujui rencananya untuk memutuskanmu.."_

Kihyun melangkah gontai menuju apartemennya. Bajunya sangat kotor dan ada beberapa bagian yang sobek. Darah di lututnya sudah lama mengering, namun rasa perih itu semakin menjadi saat Kihyun memaksakannya untuk berjalan. Namun rasa pedih di hatinya bahkan membuat Kihyun memgabaikan rasa sakit di lututnya.

Dengan penampilan seperti korban pemerkosaan itu, tak ayal banyak orang yang menatapnya aneh bahkan ada beberapa yang mencemoohnya gila di sepanjang jalan tadi. Tapi apa peduliya?

'Apa kau tidak pernah patah hati?' Sungutnya saat banyak orang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam reaksi.

Sampai di depan unitnya, Kihyun segera memasukkan beberapa digit angka yang sudah sangay di hapalnya, bahkan saat dia mabuk nanti.

1307, ya.. Yaaaa itu sama dengan password rumah Hyunwoo. Tapi hei,, dia berani bersumpah kalau Kihyun sudah memakai angka itu dari dulu. Jadi jangan mengira dia memplagiati password rumah Hyunwoo.

Kihyun berhenti tepat sebelum pintunya terbuka,

'Bagaimana kalau Hyunwoo ada di dalam?' Batin Kihyun menahan diri di ambang pintu apartemennya. 'tidak-tidak.. Dia kan pengecut bodoh.. Dia pasti sudah lari ke ujung dunia..' Kihyun sudah bersiap mendorong pintu lagi. 'T-tapi.. Kalau dia menepati janjinya bagaimana? Kalau dia di dalam sedang menungguku.. Bagaimana?' Batinnya kalut. 'Ah ayolah Yoo Kihyun.. Apa Hyunwoo pernah memepati janjinya padamu..' Perang batin terus pecah di fikiran Kihyun.

'Awas saja kalau aku bertemu denganmu.. Akan kucincang dia.. Kau akan mati dua kali di tanganku.. Bocak tengik..' Kihyun memantapkan diri dengan rencana jahatnya untuk Hyunwoo.

Setelah memasuki apartemennya, Kihyun mulai menyusuri setiap ruangan di apartemennya, yang kini sudah agak sedikit mewah sejak Kihyun memiliki pekerjaan yang menjanjikan dan mampu untuk merenovasi kamar usangnya semenjak kuliah menjadi sebuah apartemen tunggal dengan model minimalis itu.

Namun Kihyun cukup kecewa saat tidak nendapati sosok yang biasanya duduk di kasur ukuran doublenya saat Kihyun pulang bekerja selama seminggu ini.

"Oh.. Apa yang kau harapkan Yoo Kihyun.. Toh saat dia ada di sini.. Kau akan membunuhnya juga.. Itu lebih baik jika dia tidak di sini.." Monolog Kihyun. "Wahh aku pasti sangat lelah sampai menangis begini.." Kihyun nengusap air matanya kasar.

"Wahh.. Pantas saja orang-orang menatapku iba.. Pasti mereka berfikir kalau aku korban perampokan dan pemerkosaan.." Tanpa sengaja Kihyun melihat pantulan tubuhnya sendiri di sebuah cermin besar di samping lemarinya.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengobati luka-luka ternyata ada di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, Kihyun memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Meski jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7.30 malam. Padahal pekerjaannya di kantor sedang tidak banyak, tapi dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Semoga saat dia bangun nanti, Kihyun bisa melupakan mimpi buruk ini, doanya dalam hati.

Kihyun menutup matanya, memiringkan badannya ke kiri di ujung kanan double bednya-kebiasaannya dari dulu-, dengan selimut yang menutupi hingga bagian pinggangnya. Meringis pelan saat luka di sudut bibirnya -yang entah karena apa, namun pasti di dapatkannya saat di taman tadi- tiba-tiba saja terasa perih, seperti ada yang menyentuhnya.

Perlahan Kihyun membuka matanya saat merasakan seseorang menyentuh wajahnya dan beberapa luka yang ada di sana.

"Hyung.." Bisiknya parau pada sosok yang kini ada di atas bed nya dan sedang menatapnya.

"Hm?" Balas Hyunwoo singkat. Tangan kirinya masih sibuk mengusap beberapa luka di wajah Kihyun, ikut meringis saat merasakan sakitnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya dia gunakan sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

Sebulir air mata membasahi tangan Hyunwoo, air mata Kihyun.

"Maaf.." Lirih Hyunwoo penuh sesal.

"Bodoh.. Kau menyentuh lukaku.. Sakit.. Makanya aku menangis.." Kilah Kihyun. Tapi Hyunwoo tau jelas apa yang membuat pemudanya menangis.

"Hm.. Kau juga bodoh.. Bisa-bisanya dengan mudah kubohongi.." Hyunwoo berusaha keras untuk membuat matanya menghilang dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Iya.. Aku memang bodoh.. Tapi kau lebih bodoh lagi.. Kau kira ini drama?" Maki Kihyun pelan sambil memukuli dada Hyunwoo. "dan bodohnya aku sampai terbawa dramamu.. Seharusnya kau dapat penghargaan aktor terbodoh abad ini.. Hiks.."

Hyunwoo menahan kedua tangan Kihyun dengan satu tangan saja. Menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kihyun. Tersenyum saat merasakan cincin yang sangat dikenalinya melingkari jari mais Kihyun.

"Terimakasih.. Sudah memakainya.." Tulus Hyunwoo.

"SHW.. YKH.. Itu norak sekali.. Kau tau.." Air mata masih menganak di wajahnya.

"Apa sangat melelahkan? Maaf.."

"Bisa kau tidak mengatakan maaf? Itu sungguh membuatku jengkel.." Kesal Kihyun. Meski begitu tangannya justru menggenggam jemari Hyunwoo dengan erat.

"Ma- ah baiklah.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Hyunwoo mencoba mengangkat tema yang berbeda.

"Apa saja.. Tunggu dulu.. Sampai kapan?" Pertanyaan yang diajukan Kihyun memang cukup ambigu. Tapi sepertinya Hyunwoo menangkap maksud pertanyaannya.

"Tak lama.. Kau tau, keinginaku sudah tercapai.." Hyunwoo berkata sambil mengelus jari manis Kihyun.

"Jadi?"

"Yang jelas.. Tidak akan lama.. Entah lusa.. Besok.. Atau bahkan setelah ini.." Jelas Hyunwoo enteng.

"Tidak.." Air mata semakin deras membanjiri wajah Kihyun. "Tidak.."

"Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini.. Kau harus bahagia sayang.." Hyunwoo mengusap pelan wajah basah Kihyun. Menariknya pelan, memerangkap tubuh kecil Kihyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidurlah.." Bisik Hyunwoo menggelitik telinga Kihyun.

"Eung.." Kihyun menggeleng pelan, semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan Hyunwoo. "Aku tidak ingin tidur.. Aku... Tidak.. Ingin.." Namun seolah semua bagian tubuhnya sepakat untuk menghianati kemauannya, mata Kihyun semakin memberat bersamaan rasa kantuk yang menyerang kian hebat.

"Kau.. Harus bahagia.. Aku mencintaimu.." Itulah kata-kata terakhi dari Hyunwoo yang ditangkap indranya, sebelum kantuk mulai menguasainya.

Saat Kihyun membuka matanya saat terusik oleh sinar matahari yang seakan menusuk-nusuk wajahnya, Kihyun menyadari jika dia sudah pergi.

"Hyunwoo bodoh.. Aku.. Mencintaimu.. Sangat.."

.

.

END

epilog

"Lihat ini.. SHW YKH.. SHW untuk Son Hyunwoo dan YKH untuk Yoo Kihyun.." Hyungwon meletakkan cincin itu dalam genggaman Kihyun setelah sebelumnya memperlihatkan inisial yang tercetak di bagian dalam cincin itu pada Kihyun. "Dia memang bodoh.. Andai saat itu aku tidak menyetujui rencananya untuk memutuskanmu.."

"Tunggu.. Bukannya cincin ini untukmu?" Tanya Kihyun tidak mengerti. Kenapa cincin untuk Hyungwon, tapi malah ada inisial namanya di situ.

"Kau tidak berfikir kalau aku dan Hyunwoo hyung.." Hyungwon memicingkan matanya curiga, entah kemana perginya perasaan melankolisnya tadi. "Yah.. Hyunwoo hyung adalah saudara tiriku.. Dan cincin itu.. Aku yang mendesainnya.."

.

.

bener bener END

Sorry for long update T.T

plot nya direvisi(?) bolak-balik.. Jadinya lama banget *bow

BIG THANKS buat yang uda ngereview.. Arigatou.. Dhanke schön.. Xie xie.. Gracias.. Merci.. Gamsha hamnida.. Your review cheering me up

Terimakasih untuk semua reader tersayang

Maaf banget kalo masih ada typo di mana-mana.. Padahal udah direvisi loh.. Suwer .-.v

Maaf banget kalo banyak yang ngga ngeh sama maksud ceritanya Y.Y

Dan untuk keterangan penyakitnya, kalo ada yang salah.. Salahin g*ogl* haha.. Karena sesungguhnya semua kicauan Wonho saya dapat dari artikle yang beredar di sana.

Dan untuk kedepannya.. Bakal lebih berusaha lagi buat bikin tulisan yang lebih bagus..

Keep support yeah

Sign, DhaBum Booooooomm


End file.
